shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Phönix
thumb|Ein Phönix in den Flammen (Aberdeen Bestiary, 12. Jahrhundert)Der Phönix (altgriechisch Φοίνιξ, Phoínix, von altägyptisch Benu: „Der Wiedergeborene/Der neugeborene Sohn“; lateinisch Phoenix) ist ein mythischer Vogel, der am Ende seines Lebenszyklus verbrennt oder stirbt, um aus dem verwesenden Leib oder aus seiner Asche wieder neu zu erstehen. Diese Vorstellung findet sich heute noch in der Redewendung „Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche“ für etwas, das schon verloren geglaubt war, aber in neuem Glanz wieder erscheint. Antiker Mythos thumb|Wiederauferstehen des Phönix (Aberdeen Bestiary, 12. Jahrhundert)Bereits in der ägyptischen Mythologie gibt es Benu, meist dargestellt in Form eines Reihers, der im Abstand von mehreren hundert Jahren erscheint, bei Sonnenaufgang in der Glut der Morgenröte verbrennt und aus seiner Asche verjüngt wieder aufersteht. Im antiken Griechenland wurde er als Phönix überliefert. In der Zeit des Hellenismus verbreiteten griechische und römische Autoren die Vorstellung, dass der Phönix aus der Asche des Osiris oder seinen sterblichen Überresten hervorgegangen sei und ein hohes Alter von vielen, meist fünf Jahrhunderten erreiche. Dazu baut er am Ende seines Lebens ein Nest, setzt sich hinein und verbrennt. Nach Erlöschen der Flammen bleibt ein thumb|Phönix-Darstellung in Friedrich Justin Bertuchs BilderbuchEi zurück, aus dem nach kurzer Zeit ein neuer Phönix schlüpft. Eine zweite Variante des Mythos berichtet, dass der rot- und goldfarbene Vogel alle 500 Jahre einmal nach Heliopolis kommt, jeweils am Todestag seines Vaters. Aus Weihrauch formt er dann ein Ei, das von der Größe her die Leiche seines Vaters aufnehmen kann. Dieses Ei trägt der Benu dann in den Tempel von Heliopolis, wo es feierlich begraben wird. In der Spätantike wurde der Phönix dann zum Symbol der Unsterblichkeit, da er die Fähigkeit hatte, sich zu regenerieren, wenn Feinde ihn verwundet hatten. Bei den Christen war er Sinnbild der Auferstehung. Altägyptische Quellen können die von den Griechen und Römern ins Leben gerufenen Sagen und Mythen nicht bestätigen, da es hierzu bislang keine Nachweise gibt. Symbolik und Bedeutung Die mythische Gestalt des Phoenix entstand im Umfeld einer religiösen Weltanschauung, um die über viele Menschenalter dauernde zyklische Entwicklung von Glaubens- und Wertegemeinschaften zu erklären. Mit der Vorstellung, das Licht der Sonne sei die Grundlage allen Lebens, manifestierte sich die Idee, dass das göttliche Licht den Lebenszyklus bestimmt. Vielen religiösen Kulturen sind diese langen Zyklen bekannt, wie beispielsweise den Sumerern, Ägyptern, Chinesen oder Maja. Laut der Bibel begann das Leben, nachdem Gott das Licht schuf. Trivia thumb|Wappen der Gemeinde BechtsriethDas bedeutendste Opernhaus Venedigs, das nach einem Brand in den Jahren 1790 bis 1792 wiedererbaut wurde, trägt seitdem den Namen La Fenice. In der Fantasy-Literatur und Spielen dieses Genres erscheinen der Phönix oder an dieses Fabelwesen angelehnte Gestalten in verschiedenen Formen. So erscheint in den Harry-Potter-Romanen von Joanne K. Rowling ein Phönix. In der Videospielreihe Final Fantasy tritt der Phönix als Wesen auf, das vom Spieler herbeigerufen werden kann und an verschiedenen Stellen in das Spielgeschehen eingreift; auch in den Spielen Age of Mythology und Warcraft 3 kann ein thumb|Webbrowser-Logo Phoenix (Vorläufer von FireFox)Phönix beschworen werden, der sich durch seine eigene Hitze Schaden zufügt und sich bei seinem Tod in ein Ei verwandelt, aus dem er wieder aufersteht. Im Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ist er die „wahre Form des geflügelten Drachen des Ra“. Im Manga/Anime One Piece kann sich der Charakter Marco in einen Phönix verwandeln und besitzt dabei die Fähigkeit, sich selbst nach schweren oder tödlichen Verletzungen sofort wieder zu heilen. In der Videospielreihe Pokemon gibt es eine Figur namens Ho-oh – eigentlich der japanische Name des Fenghuang –, die optisch an den Phönix angelehnt ist und deren spezieller Gegenstand, die „Zauberasche“, bereits besiegte Pokemon wiederbeleben kann. Bei Dragon Quest Monsters gibt es ebenfalls ein Monster mit dem Namen Phönix. thumb|Rinasce piu gloriosa („Er entsteht neu in größerem Glanz“)Der Titel des Films Der Flug des Phönix (1965) nimmt ebenfalls Bezug auf die Fähigkeit des Phönix, aus seiner eigenen Asche wieder zu erstehen. In dem Kinofilm Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (1996) ist „Phoenix“ der Name des ersten überlichtfähigen Raumschiffes der Menschheit. Im Star-Wars-Universum taucht der Phönix ebenfalls als Wappentier in einer stilisierten Form auf: So ist das Wappen der Rebellenallianz ein stilisierter Phönix, ebenso das Wappen des Jedi-Ordens und der Alten Republik. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte innerhalb des „Expanded Universe“, also der Bücher, die zeitlich nach den Filmen spielen, taucht der Phönix wiederholt als Wappentier in Organisationen der Neuen Republik, des Jedi-Ordens oder der Galaktischen Allianz auf. Das erste Album der englischen Rockband Wishbone Ash beinhaltet als letztes das über zehn Minuten lange epische Stück Phoenix. Die Hauptfigur des japanischen Spiels Phoenix Wright trägt in der US- und Europa-Fassung auch den Namen Phoenix. Der bekannte, freie Web-Browser Firefox trug zu Beginn seiner Entwicklung (2002) den Namen Phoenix. Aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen erfolgte 2003 die Umbenennung in Firebird (Feuervogel). Schließlich fand 2004 die vorläufig letzte Namensänderung in Firefox statt. Mit dem Lied Rise Like A Phoenix gewann Conchita Wurst den Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Kopenhagen. Quellen *Herodot, Historien 2,73 (source:en:HIstory of Herodotus 2) *Ovid, Metamorphosen XV, 391–407 *Pomponius Mela, De chorographia 3,72 *Plinius der Ältere, Naturalis Historia 10,2 (source:la:Naturalis Historia 10,2) *Tacitus, Annales 6,28 (source:en:The Annals (Tacitus) 6,28) *Clemens von Rom, 1 Clem 25,1 *Lactantius, De ave Phoenice *Isidor von Sevilla, Etymologiae 12,7 *Wolfram von Eschenbach, Parzival IX, 471 ff. Literatur *Georg Türk: Phoinix 4. In: Wilhelm Heinrich Roscher (Hrsg.): Ausführliches Lexikon der griechischen und römischen Mythologie. Band 3,2, Leipzig 1909, Sp. 3450–3472 (Digitalisat). (Inklusive Quellen in deutscher Übersetzung.) *R. Van den Broek, The Myth of the Phoenix – According to Classical and Early Christian Traditions. Brill, Leiden 1972. *Françoise Lecocq: The Dark Phoenix: Rewriting An Ancient Myth in Today’s Popular Culture. In: Małgorzata Budzowska, Jadwiga Czerwińska (Hrsg.): Ancient Myths in the Making of Culture (= Warsaw Studies in Classical Literature and Culture. Bd. 3). Peter Lang, Frankfurt am Main/Berlin/Bern u. a. 2014, S. 341–354. Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte